My Only One
by coolchic79260
Summary: After he cheated on her he ran her into the arms of another man will their love survive? AJ Styles/OC Matt Morgan/OC With Hints of Chris Sabin/OC and Alex Shelley/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys don't worry I'm still working on my other stories I just had bad internet for the past few days but this has been in my head for a while and it's going to be 3-4 maybe 5 chapters so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I did it." Alyssa said happily as her and the Evil Angels were in their locker room "I'm finally the TNA Knockout Champion."

"Congratulations." Lanette said happily as her and Samantha hugged her

"Yeah it's about time that title leaves Madison's hands." Samantha said happily

"I agree." Lanette said "You deserve it Alyssa."

"Thank you." Smiled Alyssa

"So I see that my little sister has won her first singles championship." Josh smiled at her from the door way "Congratulations Alyssa."

"Thank you Josh." Alyssa smiled as she hugged him "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I bet you're so happy words can't describe it." Josh smiled at her and hugged her back "So anything you want to do tonight?"

"Nothing but just relax." Smiled Alyssa "I need to catch up on my sleep tonight."

"Alright." Josh smiled at his sister "So Lanette want to spend time together tonight?"

"Of course." Blushed Lanette

"Josh quit flirting with my friends in front of me." Alyssa said

"What its fun." Josh laughed and Alyssa rolled her eyes

"You just love doing this to me don't you?" Asked Alyssa

"Yes yes I do." Josh laughed some more

"I'll see you at home." Alyssa laughed as she pushed Josh out of her locker room

"Sorry Alyssa but you're brother is cute." Lanette said

"It's ok but it kind of freaks me out to see my best friend with my brother." Alyssa said "I'm not saying dump him or anything."

"I know you're not and it's ok." Lanette said "If you were with Patrick I would feel the same way."

"I know Lanette but right now I'm with Matt." Alyssa said "But I'm worried he doesn't want to spend as much time with me as he did when we first started dating."

"It's obvious he's cheating on you girl." Samantha said "Guys who don't spend much time with their girlfriends are usually cheating on them."

"I really hope he's not." Alyssa said running her hand through her brown hair

"We hope not either." Lanette said "If he is we'll kick his ass."

"Yeah." Smiled Samantha

"Thank you guys you're the best." Alyssa said as she hugged Lanette and Samantha

"That bitch is going to get it!" Screamed Ashley as her, Lisa and Lena were in the Knockouts locker room

"We'll get her back." Lisa said

"Lisa's right we will." Lena said

"You guys are right." Ashley said calming down a bit "Besides after Alyssa finds out what you're doing she'll cry like a baby."

"You're right she will." Lena said "It's not my fault Matt finds me more attractive than her."

"Exactly." Smiled Lisa

"Well I got to go." Smiled Lena as she went to Matt's locker room "Hey babe I missed you."

"I missed you too." Smiled Matt as Lena sat on his lap and they started a make out session

"When are you going to dump that bitch Alyssa?" Lena asked as soon as they took a break

"I will soon I promise." Matt Smiled at her as he kissed her neck

"You always say that and it never happens." Lena moaned

"I'll break up with her tomorrow ok?" Matt asked

"Alright babe." Smiled Lena as she kissed Matt and he kissed back and after a minute he stopped "Baby what's the matter?" Then she turned around to see Alyssa

After she walked in on Matt and Lena making out Alyssa went home without anyone noticing and she cried for a while

"Damn him." Cried Alyssa "Damn him to hell. I can't believe him."

After what seemed like hours she saw someone pull in and she tried to stop crying but no luck and after a minute the door opened

"Alyssa what's wrong?" Allen asked as he walked in

"Matt….C…Cheated on me….with…L…Lena." Alyssa cried and Allen went over to hug her

"I am so sorry Alyssa." Allen said as he hugged her tightly

"Don't be its not your fault it's mine." Cried Alyssa

"Why is it your fault?" Allen asked

"Because I was stupid and fell for him." Alyssa cried in his chest

"Alyssa don't be sorry for that." Allen told her "If anything he should be sorry for cheating on you. And because of that he lost the best person to ever walk in his life."

"But what did I do for him to cheat on me?" Alyssa cried some more "Is it because I'm still a virgin and I wouldn't have sex with him?"

"I don't know Alyssa but he just lost the best person who he could ever be with." Allen said "To be honest any guy would be glad to have you."

"Really?" Alyssa asked him

"Of Course." Allen smiled at her and Alyssa hugged him

"Thank you Allen you're a good friend." Alyssa Smiled at him

"Anytime." Smiled Allen

"Hey Allen can I stay with you tonight I really don't want to be by myself." Alyssa said sadly

"Anything for you Alyssa." Smiled Allen as they walked up to his room and got ready for bed

_Me: Awwwwwwww AJ is a good friend :D But What will happen to Matt and Lena?_

_AJ Muse: They get it hopefuly!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back despite my personal life (Blame Dad mostly) But I'll still find ways to Update :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

The next morning Alyssa was the first to wake up before everyone else in the house but she was still sad from last night.

"_This is going to take forever to get over." _She thought _"But why do I feel like this is a good thing." _Then she looked over at Allen who was sleeping next to her _"He really is a good friend being there for me right now. I swear he would be a better boyfriend than Matt would ever would. Wait am I falling for him? Alyssa you can't do that right now you just broke up with Matt."_

After she had an argument with herself she got up got dressed and went downstairs

"Morning Alyssa." Smiled Samantha but her smile went away as soon as she saw her "Alyssa what's wrong?"

"You were right Matt cheated on me." Alyssa said sadly "And worse he cheated on me with Lena."

"That bitch!" Samantha said mad as she went to hug Alyssa "Alyssa I am so sorry that happened to you."

"It's ok Sammy I'll live somehow." Alyssa said with sadness in her voice "It'll take forever but I'll live."

"Well we're here for you ok." Samantha said as she hugged Alyssa tighter

"Alright Sammy." Alyssa Smiled "Hey can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I think…I might be falling for your brother." Alyssa said

"You are?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Alyssa said

"Then ask him out he likes you too." Samantha said and she quickly covered her mouth "Please don't tell him I said that I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Don't worry I won't I promise." Alyssa smiled

"Thank you Alyssa you're the best." Smiled Samantha

"Hey want to go to the Impact Zone and work out?" Asked Alyssa

"Not today." Samantha said "I promised Patrick I would spend the day with him."

"Keep it PG then." Allen said as he came downstairs

"You're going to be working out or hanging out with Fortune you won't know." Samantha said

"I'll find out." Allen said

"Sure you will." Samantha said as she rolled her eyes

"Anyway I'm going to work out I'll see you guys later." Alyssa giggled as she grabbed her keys

"Hey going to the Impact Zone?" Allen asked

"Yeah want to tag along?" Alyssa asked

"Sure." Allen smiled

"Keep it G While you guys are there." Samantha said

"I'm your older brother I don't have to listen to you." Allen Laughed

"Whatever." Samantha Said as Allen and Alyssa left

"That douche want us to do anything about it?" Cassandra asked as her Joe Allen and Alyssa were taking a break from working out

"It's ok I'll get him back somehow." Alyssa said "I was thinking about pranking him."

"Count me in I'll pay to see Morgan suffer right now." Joe laughed

"I'll pay more to cause the suffering." Allen said as he saw Matt with Lena and he saw that the other three didn't see them yet so he decided to wait till they were out of sight and out of hearing range to confront them and when they left Allen got up

"I got to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Allen said as he left

"Huh? He didn't look like he had to go to the bathroom." Cassandra said

"I doubt he has to." Alyssa said "I'll be back."

"Alright Alyssa." Joe said as Alyssa went to secretly follow Allen

"I am so glad that bitch is out of the way." Giggled Lena as she was sitting on Matt's lap

"Me too babe." Matt Smiled as he started kissing her neck and the door slammed open

"You're unbelievable you know that Morgan?" Allen yelled at him

"Whoa what's your problem Jones?" Matt asked pretending to not know what's going on

"My problem?" Allen asked "My problem is that you hurt a good friend of mine! She really liked you Matt but you threw her away like she meant nothing! Why did you do it?"

"Why I did it?" Matt asked "Simple she never wanted to do what I wanted to do!"

"What's that have sex?" Allen asked "News Flash she wasn't ready yet!"

"Well she should have been!" Matt yelled at her

"How come so you could have dumped her the next day?" Allen asked getting Madder

"Wasn't going to dump her the next day." Matt said

"So when were you going to dump her then when she didn't give you what you wanted?" Allen asked

"My relationships are none of your business Jones!" Matt said getting in his face "You think you could be better for Alyssa than I was."

"Damn right I could be because unlike you I actually love her!" Allen said really mad at Matt but what he didn't know was Alyssa was listing to the whole fight

"He really does like me." Alyssa whispered to her self

"You know what you can just stay away from her Matt!" Allen screamed at him as he left mad

"_Shit got to hide." _Alyssa thought as she was about to walk back to Joe and Cassandra but Allen saw her

"Alyssa how long have you've been standing there?" Allen asked

"A while." Alyssa said turning red "The whole thing actually."

"You heard everything?" Allen asked as he was getting nervous

"Yeah." Alyssa said turning redder "So you really like me?"

"Yeah I like you a lot actually." Allen said getting more nervous

"I like you too." Alyssa said turning really red

"Well want to go out?" Allen asked

"If you want to." Alyssa said

"Of course I do." Allen smiled

"So I guess we're a couple then?" Alyssa asked as she smiled

"I guess we are." Smiled Allen

_Me: Awwwwww that is so sweet :D And this fic may seem rushed but Don't forget this fic is going to be about 4-5 chapters so It's going to be a little fast if you guys don't mind Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: I'm back with another chapter of this short story :D I think I'm going to add another chapter after this then I'll be done but until then I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the Last Chapter Love you guys ^.^ Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So that bastard cheated on my sister with the biggest slut in TNA?" Josh asked as soon as he Lanette and Samantha and Patrick got back from spending the day together

"Yep pretty much." Samantha said

"I'm going to kill him!" Josh said getting mad "Nobody hurts Alyssa and gets away with it!"

"Josh calm down Allen might have taken care of him." Samantha said Calming Josh down

"I still want a piece of him though." Josh said

"Who knows bro she might have gotten over it like you do when you get dumped." Patrick said

"I doubt it." Josh said as he opened the front door and saw Alyssa and Allen making out

"Whoa now that's what I call getting over your ex." Patrick smiled as he walked in

"Hey you two break it up!" Josh yelled as Alyssa and Allen quickly stopped kissing each other

"Josh when did you get back?" Alyssa asked as she quickly blushed

"Just a minute ago why are you making out with my best friend?" Josh asked

"Well we're sort of together now." Alyssa said as she kept blushing

"You what?" Josh asked

"We're together." Alyssa said

"Ok give me a minute to absorb all of this in." Josh said as he sat down "So let me get this straight Morgan cheated on you so you broke up with him and started dating Allen?"

"Yeah pretty much." Alyssa said

"Ok as long as he doesn't cheat on you like Morgan I'll let you date him." Josh said

"Thank you Josh but I can date whoever I want." Alyssa said

"And what makes you think I'll cheat on Alyssa?" Asked Allen

"I'm just worried about her after all." Josh said "Like you are with Samantha."

"Well if she's dating one of the guns then I have every right to worry." Allen said looking at Patrick

"Dude I swear on Josh's grave that I won't cheat on Sammy." Patrick said quickly

"Hey I'm still alive here!" Josh said

"And your point is?" Patrick asked him

"What my point is Patrick cheats on Sammy one time I'll make sure it'll take a month to find his body." Allen said

"Dude you're scaring me." Patrick said quickly

"Good now can we be alone please?" Allen asked as the Guns took their girlfriends and ran up the stairs

"Alyssa you're dating a murderer!" Josh yelled from up the stairs and she just giggled

"Don't worry Alyssa I won't kill you." Allen said turning to look at her and smiled at her

"I know you won't." Alyssa smiled "I just can't believe that Josh let me be with you just like that."

"I've known your brother for years and he knows I won't hurt you." Allen said as he sat next to Alyssa

"I know you won't." Alyssa said as she smiled "Now where were we before my brother RUDELY interrupted us?"

"I think I remember." Allen said as he kissed her again and she kissed him back

"I can't believe I have a match against that bitch tonight." Alyssa said as they were at the Impact tapings

"Look at it this way you get your hands on her." Allen said

"Yeah and her bitches are banned from ring side so this could be to my advantage." Smirked Alyssa "Looks like you have a match against Morgan."

"I can't wait to get my hands on you for doing that to you." Allen said

"Thank god he's not in Fortune anymore." Alyssa said "I hope Fortune interferes."

"How come I want that son of a bitch to myself." Allen Said

"You're still pissed at him are you?" Asked Alyssa

"You bet I am." Allen said "Looks like your match is first."

"Crap I got to get ready wish me luck." Alyssa said

"Good luck." Allen said as he kissed her and she ran to her locker room

A few minutes later it was time for Alyssa's match against Lena and _Rockstar 101 _by _Rihanna _played and Lena came out first

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Lena Williams!" JB Announced

Lena was wearing a Hell Bunny Black Corset, a Black Belted Waist Bubble Skirt, and a pair of T.U.K Black Bow Strap Heart Heels. When Lena got in the Ring she did a sexy Pose then _Save Me _by _Ke$ha _played and Alyssa came out

"And her opponent from Detroit, Michigan Alyssa!" JB Announced

Alyssa was wearing a Black Feather Heart Crystal Top, Black Panel Back Zip Denim Pants, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops. After Alyssa slapped hands with the fans she went in the ring and attacked Lena and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lena was down on the floor Alyssa went up and did a back flip on her then dragged her in the ring and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Alyssa!" JB Announced

After Alyssa was announced the winner the ref raised her hand then she started beating up on Lena some more after a few minutes security came out and started pulling Alyssa off of her then Alyssa stopped and went to the back

"Nice job out there Alyssa." Allen said as soon as she got to the back

"Thank you babe." Alyssa said as she kissed his cheek "Good luck in your match against Matt."

"Thank you babe." Allen said as he went out for his Match and Alyssa went to the Evil Angel's locker room

"That bitch got it!" Smiled Samantha as soon as Alyssa walked in

"Damn right she did." Smiled Alyssa "Boy it felt good."

"I bet it did." Lanette said happily

"Now time to see my brother beat up Morgan." Smiled Samantha as they watched Allen's match

"Come on Allen!" Cheered Lanette

"You can do it!" Cheered Samantha

"Come on babe!" Cheered Alyssa _"Why do I feel closer to him than Matt? Has Matt been the wrong person? Is Allen the one for me?"_

"Hey Alyssa are you ok?" Lanette asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm just thinking." Alyssa said

"About my brother?" Asked Samantha

"Yeah." Alyssa said happily

"We'll leave you alone on that." Lanette Smiled and Alyssa went back to thinking about Allen till Samantha yelled

"Oh yeah not going to get back up from that Pale kick now are you!" Samantha yelled as Allen won the match "Yes!"

"Alright!" Cheered Alyssa happily

"Take that Morgan!" Lanette said happily

"Yeah!" Smiled Alyssa "Bitch got what he deserved!"

"Yeah he did." Smiled Samantha "Alyssa you must be so happy right now."

"Damn right I am." Smiled Alyssa "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright." Samantha Said as Alyssa left

"He got what he deserved." Allen said as he was wiping the sweat off of him and Alyssa came to hug him

"Congratulations babe." Alyssa said happily as she hugged him

"Thank you Alyssa." Smiled Allen as he kissed Alyssa softly then hugged her back

"Don't mention it babe." Smiled Alyssa "Hey want to get out of here?"

"Sure." Smiled Allen as they got ready and left

_Me: Finally they got their hands on Morgan and Lena :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I am back with the final Chapter to this short story :D :D I am so glad you guys liked it :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rule now on with the story :D :D And this Chapter has a Lemon in it_

Chapter 4

_**A Few Months Later**_

"Come on we're going to be late guys!" Samantha yelled as they were getting ready to go to a costume party at Petey's house

"Hold on Sam." Patrick said from his room

"Sam do I really have to go?" Asked Allen

"Yes." Samantha said rolling her eyes and Allen walked out of his room just wearing a black t shirt and black blue jeans

"I'm not dressing up." Allen said

"Kill joy." Samantha said as she rolled her eyes again

"Say what you want I'm not dressing up." Allen said

"Whatever." Samantha giggled and Alyssa came out of her room dressed in a Purple Bunny Costume with the dress part being short

"Well how do I look guys?" Asked Alyssa

"You look great." Allen got out as he was still looking at her

"Thank you babe." Giggled Alyssa as she went downstairs

"She looks hot." Allen whispered as Alyssa was downstairs

"My brother is a pervert." Samantha said

"Hey that's my girlfriend I'm looking at." Allen said

"Don't forget she's a virgin." Samantha said

"Hey I'm waiting till she's ready." Allen said

"Whatever perv." Giggled Samantha

"Alright I'm ready to…Whoa! Look at you baby." Patrick smiled as he looked at Samantha's costume which is a Light up Queen Costume (A/N: Forgive me I'm not good at describing Costumes)

"Eyes off Martin!" Allen said "Don't forget she's my sister."

"I remember I remember." Patrick said then he whispered to Samantha "You're mine tonight." Then she giggled

"What was that?" Allen asked as he glared at Patrick

"Nothing." Patrick said quickly

"It better be nothing." Allen said as Lanette came out dressed as a Raccoon Bandit

"Looking Good Sis." Patrick said

"Thanks Patrick." Smiled Lanette "Where's Josh?"

"Right here and stuck as Robin." Josh said sounding pissed walking out of his room

"Hey you said I can be batman and I am." Smirked Patrick

"I want to be batman." Whined Josh

"And they wonder why I didn't dress up." Allen said to himself s he went downstairs

"Josh and Patrick fighting?" Asked Alyssa as Allen came downstairs

"Yep about who should be Batman and who should be Robin." Allen said annoyed as he sat next to Alyssa

"Thank god you didn't dress up." Giggled Alyssa

"Oh they wanted me to be the Joker." Allen said

"Ok now I'm glad you didn't dress up." Alyssa quickly said then blushed "But you look great yourself."

"Thank you Alyssa." Smiled Allen

"Don't mention it." Smiled Alyssa as she Kissed Allen and he kissed back and soon he was on top of her and he started kissing her neck and she started feeling his chest and when he was about to take off her costume Josh came downstairs

"Hey other people sit on that couch you know!" Josh yelled and Allen and Alyssa quickly broke apart and Alyssa fixed her costume "Thank god you didn't go too far." Then he went back upstairs

"Sorry Alyssa." Allen said as he turned red

"For what?" Alyssa asked

"For almost going too far with you." Allen said putting his head down in shame and Alyssa had him look at her

"Allen its ok don't feel bad." Alyssa said as she kissed him "I was about to go that far with you as well."

"Maybe we should wait till after the party." Allen smiled as he blushed "If you want."

"If you'll go easy on me." Alyssa said as she blushed

"Of course I will Alyssa." Allen said as he kissed her softly and she kissed back

"Ready to go?" Asked Samantha as she came downstairs

"You bet." Smiled Alyssa as they went to the party

"You what?" Asked Lanette as soon as they were at the party

"I was about to get in it with Allen and I was going to let him." Alyssa said turning red

"You never let a guy do that before." Samantha said

"I know." Alyssa said "When Matt kissed my neck I stopped him but when Allen did it I just let him."

"Tell me Alyssa have you felt a stronger connection with Allen than Matt?" Lanette asked

"Now that you mention it yeah I do." Smiled Alyssa "I think…no wait scratch that I know I love Allen more than I did Matt."

"Well I think my brother is better for you than Matt ever was." Smiled Samantha

"I think he is as well." Smiled Alyssa "I can't believe it was just a few months ago that Matt cheated on me with Lena."

"Yeah and that Lena went back to Nigel." Lanette laughed "Matt made a big mistake there."

"Yeah don't date skanks." Laughed Alyssa "But for some reason I'm glad he did because if he didn't who knows if I would be with Allen or not."

"You're right." Samantha said "At least my brother will be good to you."

"Yeah." Smiled Alyssa

After a few hours at the Party Alyssa, Allen, Samantha, Patrick, Lanette and Josh left after things started to calm down

"That was fun till Petey got drunk." Laughed Josh

"I got it on Video." Laughed Lanette

"We can see it tomorrow." Laughed Patrick "Right now I promised Samantha I would spend some personal time with her."

"Keep it PG." Allen said

"Yeah yeah night everyone." Said Patrick and he and Samantha went up stairs to his room

"They're going to be doing something and it's going to be rated R." Laughed Josh and Allen hit him

"Dude that's my sister he's about to do it with." Allen said

"And that's my sister you're dating." Josh said and Allen rolled his eyes

"Nice comeback dude." Allen Laughed

"Whatever Night dude." Josh said as he and Lanette went upstairs

"Oh brother." Alyssa laughed rolling her eyes

"And he is." Laughed Allen

"Don't remind me." Laughed Alyssa

"Well since we got abandoned what do you want to do?" Allen asked

"Well we can finish with what we started before the party." Alyssa said turning red

"Alyssa are you sure?" Allen asked" Because if you don't want to."

"I want to Allen." Alyssa said "I'm ready I'm sure."

"Alright Alyssa." Allen said as they went to his room "If you want me to stop anytime I will alright."

"Alright babe." Smiled Alyssa as Allen kissed her and she kissed him back and a few minutes later they were on the bed with Allen on top of her and they kissed passionately some more then they broke apart for a few so Alyssa could take off her bunny ears then he went to kiss her neck and she moaned with every kiss then she sat up so Allen could take off her costume then after it was off they went back to kissing and she took off his shirt and started feeling his chest causing him to moan then they broke apart and he went to kiss her neck and she wrapped her arms around him as he went and sucked on her right nipple and she gasped and moaned

"Are you ok Alyssa?" Allen asked starting to worry

"Yeah just not used to this." Alyssa said

"Sorry if I'm moving too fast." Allen said feeling bad

"It's ok you're not like I said I'm not used to this." Alyssa said "But I don't want to stop."

"Alright Alyssa." Allen said as he kissed her again and she kissed back wrapping her arms around him again and he went to kiss her neck again and she moaned then he went and took off her underwear and she gasped again and covered herself.

"What's wrong Alyssa?" Allen asked sounding concerned

"I'm sorry I just haven't let a guy see me like this." Alyssa said as she turned red "I'm sorry."

"Alyssa its ok I understand." Allen smiled as he kissed her softly

"Thank you Allen." Smiled Alyssa as she kissed him back softly then he went to kiss her neck again and went to go down and stick two fingers in her and she gasped and moaned and after a minute he started to go a little harder and faster till she started to tighten up then he smirked and went a little more harder till she screamed his name and came.

"Damn that felt good." Alyssa panted and Allen kissed her

"You think that was good wait till…well you know." Allen said

"Please go easy on me." Alyssa said getting nervous

"Don't worry I will." Allen said kissing her soft and passionate again and Alyssa took off his pants and underwear. "Ready?"

"Yeah I am." Alyssa said as she kissed him and he kissed her back then he entered her gently till he got to her barrier

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Alyssa said as Allen went deeper and broke her barrier and Alyssa winced in pain

"I'm sorry Alyssa." Allen said feeling really bad "If you need me to stop…"

"No just stay still for a few." Alyssa softly said still in pain

"Alright." Allen said as he went back to kissing her and she kissed him and a few minutes later Alyssa let him move and the pain started going away and after what seemed like hours they were close and with one final thrust Allen and Alyssa came together and he pulled out of her and laid next to her and cuddled with her

"That…was…amazing." Alyssa panted as she cuddled with him

"Thank you Alyssa." Smiled Allen

"Don't mention it." Smiled Alyssa "I love you."

"I love you too Alyssa." Smiled Allen

_Me: Awwwwwwwwww that was sweet :D :D I hope you guys enjoyed reading as I did writing this :D :D_


End file.
